Heretofore, there has been widely known a so-called auto reverse type tape recording/reproducing apparatus which is capable of automatically reversing a tape feed direction by driving a tape in a rewinding direction and automatically changing the position of a head when the tape is fully taken up in one direction.
Generally, the known auto reverse type tape recording/reproducing apparatus can attain reproduction in both the forward and reverse directions, but can make recording only in the forward direction. The tape recording/reproducing apparatus of this kind is required to have such a formation that a pause operation is suspended in a reverse, fast feed or rewind mode and that a fast feed, rewind or pause operation is free from a manual program operation but a recording operation is stopped upon the manual program operation.